


Is This Mycroft Holmes' Number?

by shnuffeluv



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, Slow Build, Suicide Attempt, Texting, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More slowburn Mollcroft, because I am trash and can never finish a fic in under a year anymore. Mycroft and Molly start chatting while Sherlock is away, concerned for his safety. They become friendly, then friends, then maybe, if they are very lucky, something more.<br/>ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think, please! Comments give me life!  
> You can find the site that I used to make this here: http://simitator.com/


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for suicide attempts.

**Author's Note:**

> I do what Mycroft did here a lot, asking for what someone's talking with me for more than once. I personally think it makes the characters more human. You can find the website I used to get the photos here: http://simitator.com/


End file.
